Diary of Jayne
by arkticangel
Summary: Time: 1880's. Stefan Salvatore has lost control of his humanity and is now the Ripper. He confines himself in an old house, living off of animal blood. But that doesn't quench his blood lust. 20 year old Jayne stumbles across his house when her family is murdered. She kills herself, with vampire blood in her system. Will Jayne, along with Stefan, recover?
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Jayne Hill, a kind-hearted, lovely young lady who grew up in a big, wealthy family. A few months after her twentieth birthday, and also after her college graduation, her mother had gotten poisoned and died. Not long after, her father was murdered in his sleep. Jayne's younger sister, Bethany, had walked in on the gruesome scene. She screamed, alarming her siblings. Snapping her neck, the killer took Bethany out. Jayne witnessed that sight. The killer had spotted her, and walked towards her. His eyes were crimson-red and his mouth was smeared with blood. Just then, the oldest brother, Luke, stabbed the killer in his back with a spiked, wooden chair leg and screamed, "RUN!" as he picked up Bethany's limp body and helped the rest of the seven siblings down the stairs. Jayne moved quickly, making sure to not lose her siblings. Luke was slowing down, given that he was holding the dead body of their youngest sister. She could see Luke crying. She couldn't cry right now. There was too much adrenaline pumping through her to even form tears.

 _What were those?_ She asked herself, thinking back to the glowing eyes and protruding fangs. _Could that be what Father had told tales about? A . . a vampire?_

"JAYNE!" Luke exclaimed. "INTO THE CORNFIELD! NOW!" Everyone listened and took off towards their parents' old cornfield, where corn still grew plentifully. Jayne was holding the hands of ten year old Kit and Kiara, twins of course, as they struggled to catch their breath. They had asthma. Kit had tripped over something on the ground and Luke stopped, putting Bethany's body on the ground, crying.

"Luke?" Jayne said, eyeballing Bethany.

"I'll come back for her. She's dead. I have to worry about the siblings that're alive."

"But . ."

Luke put Kiara on his back and held Kit's hand as they ran. "Come on, Jayne!" Together, they ran. The rest of their siblings were in front of them, already out of sight. Jayne's boot got stuck on a corn root and tripped, rubbing her left knee raw on the pebbles. She winced and cussed at the pain, but got up as fast as she could, pulling her foot out from under the root. When she got up, she realized something: she'd lost her siblings. _Shit!_ She cussed in her head.

"LUKE!" she cried. Right behind her, she heard the slow steps of someone. She knew it wasn't Luke. It was someone else. And she wasn't going to stick around to find out who it was. Quickly, Jayne took off towards the woods. It was so dark, she could hardly see anything. Then, she saw Luke, sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree with his back facing Jayne. She sighed in relief. "Thank God you're all right." She walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder. He fell backwards, revealing blood spots on his shirt and two small indents on his neck. _Vampires._ Is the only thing that came to Jayne's mind. Beside him, were the limp bodies of Kit and Kiara. Jayne wanted to scream. But she knew she couldn't. Tears were forming in her eyes now.

Something glimmered off of Luke's belt. Jayne reached for it and realized: it was a gun. She took it, hearing the rustling in the cornfield. Jayne kissed her fingers and pressed it to the cold forehead of her three dead siblings. She tried walking away, but she ended up walking backwards, processing what had just happened. Then, she walked into someone. They were so cold.

"Looks my little human survived after all," he said, his words were cold and smelled like blood. "I knew you'd be the last one alive." Jayne couldn't move. She was terrified to the point her body had gone completely still. He sniffed the air. "I smell blood. Did you hurt yourself?" He reached down and touched Jayne's knee. She winced at his touch. "Tsk tsk. You have such pretty skin. It'd be a shame if it scared." Behind her, she heard a soft _crunch_ sound that sent shivers up her spine. "Here, drink this. It'll heal you up real good." Jayne saw in her peripheral vision that he had put his wrist to his mouth. It took her a second to understand what he was doing, until he spun her around, and she saw the face of her killer. He pressed his lips onto hers and she tried hard to pull away. But he was so strong. Unbelievably, inhumanly strong. He held her in place. Slowly, he made space between their lips, letting his blood seep into her mouth. Jayne began to make whining noises. She was so confused, so scared, so overwhelmed by what was going on, that she just began to cry. In the midst of it all, she accidentally swallowed his blood. Once he heard the satisfying _gulp_ sound from her throat, he let her go.

Jayne pulled out her handgun that she'd gotten from Luke's dead body and aimed it towards the vampire. Her hand was shaking and the vampire knew she wouldn't pull the trigger. She didn't. She just took off running, gun still in hand. Jayne kept looking behind her for the killer, but he wasn't anywhere near her. Finally, Jayne felt more relieved than ever. She spotted a house not too far from her. She got to the porch of the house, and looked around her, to the forest. Jayne couldn't see her vampire killer. She sat up straight, finished with catching her breath, and saw _him_ stepping out from the woods. She frantically banged on the front door of the house.

"HELP!" Jayne exclaimed. "HELP! PLEASE!" She grabbed the door knob and turned. _It was unlocked._ She entered the house and shut the door, making sure to lock all of the locks. After doing so, she stood there, staring at the door, heart beating faster than drums, and tears forming in her eyes. She whimpered, and let herself crumble. Jayne sat down on the floor, her back on the door, and her head to her knees. Her family: murdered. Well, there were three others that had escaped, and she had no idea where they were. The sudden thought of them dead like how Luke, Kiara, Kit and Bethany were had her mind boggled and terrified.

Slowly, Jayne stood up, grabbing the nearest oil lamp and turning it on. She sniffled as she lifted the lamp a little, to see her surroundings. "Hello?" She called loudly. She was now in the living room. The couches looked brand new. Jayne walked around them, and saw that there was a fireplace. She sat down, poured some oil on the logs and ripped a chunk of paper from an old book and threw it in the fireplace, making the fire dance across the logs. She turned off the oil lamp and sat down on the couch. _No one's home._ She thought to herself. _Whether I should be afraid or feel safe, I'm not sure. But I like the serenity of this place._

"Leave."

Jayne jumped, turning around and seeing a man with brown hair leaned against a wall, not looking at her. He was half-hidden behind a pillar. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just need help. There's som-"

"Whatever happened, I'm sure I'm more harm to you than they are."

 _What does he mean?_ "This guy . . _thing_ . . what ever he is, he killed my family! Call me crazy . . but I think he's a vampire."

He looked at me with stern, cold eyes. "You don't know what I am yet."

Jayne shook her head, as he got closer to her. His eyes red and his fangs protruding. This scene was too familiar. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He pushed her against the wall, he was so close to her, she could smell the blood on his lips. Old blood.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his monstrous eyes full of blood-lust and regret, as he pierced her neck with his fangs. Jayne gasped, dropping the gun she had been holding. The crackling fire made beautiful light that bounced off of this vampire's light skin. She was terrified. He pulled away from her, and her knees buckled, dropping her to the ground. She felt weak now, with all that blood drained from her. Jayne looked at the gun beside her, and then up the vampire. She picked up the gun and shook her head.

"No," Jayne said back to the vampire. She lifted the gun towards her head. "I'm sorry. For staining your carpet." Jayne pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Should I write chapter 2? One-shot?**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne woke up, feeling her head throb. She awoke on a soft bed draped with beautiful quilts. She sat up, looking around. This wasn't her house. _Where am I?_ Jayne asked herself. She looked at her pillow, and saw a towel that was laid down on top of her pillow. The towel was covered in blood. _Her_ blood. Before Jayne could cry out, she remembered what had happened last night. Her family: dead. And as for herself? She's _supposed_ to be dead. But she didn't die. But she felt that bullet go through her head. _What happened to me?_

"Good," a male voice came from the opened door. He stepped out. "You're awake." He looked like he was in the most horrifying pain, staring at the bloody towel. "You didn't die last night." He turned sideways, trying to avoid the smell.

"I shot myself," Jayne said to him. "Why didn't I die? And you . ." There was a lump in her throat that avoided her from making words for a moment. "You . . bit me."

"Yeah, I'm a vampire." He shrugged with a sigh. "Big whoop. You're about to be one, too."

Jayne's eyes widened and she got up fast, walking towards him. "WHAT do you mean? I'm gonna be a vampire soon?"

He stepped backwards, running into a wall and hitting his head on a painting behind him. "P-please, keep your distance."

"Why? Why? WHY? Please just answer my questions, I'm so _confused!_ "

"You didn't die last night because you drank vampire blood. I'm guessing you had no clue what vampire blood could do to you, right? Well, yeah. If you die when there's vampire blood in your system, you come back to life, but this time you get to choose whether you want to live forever as a vampire or if you want to die as a human."

Jayne stepped closer. "I don't want to live."

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. "Don't you get it? If you come any closer I might drink you dry!"

"Do it! Drink my dry. _Kill_ me! I have a feeling that the death that will come if I choose to die as a human will be far from painless and I'd rather feel a little bit of pain than feel a lot of it."

He grabbed Jayne's arms and gritted his teeth. His eyes turned that unearthly red color and his fangs protruded. Jayne wasn't afraid. She wanted to die. He looked at her, wondering what the hell was wrong with this young lady, and shut his mouth. Eyes still red, and fangs still out. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked her.

"No." Her face was blank, but her eyes showed an abundance of emotions that he couldn't fathom. He let go of her and backed up, his eyes turning back to that light brown color they were before.

"Are you Jayne?" He asked.

Her eyebrow twitched a little bit. "Y-yes. How'd you know?"

"Some guy . . . with two kids . . . he came around really early this morning. He asked if a young lady named Jayne came through here. Of course, I didn't know your name, and you were kind of dead, so I told him -"

"Kind of?"

"Your heart was still beating. It wasn't at a normal pace, though. Maybe one beat every minute, if you were lucky. But the more time you spent healing, the faster your heartbeat got." His eyes turned blood red again. Then back to brown.

"What did he look like? And the two kids?"

"There was a little boy and a little girl. Very young. Both blonde and their clothes were kind of dirty. The guy who asked about you was probably around my age and height. Brown hair and a lot of freckles."

Jayne's heart was about to explode. "T-that was _Luke!_ "Confusion and joy filled her. Her smile quickly faded. "How could they be alive? I saw them dead in the woods. That's crazy!"

"Looks like your family's still out there, Jayne." She froze a little. She kind of liked the way he said her name. "Do you really want to go all suicidal now?"

* * *

Jayne was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, feeling her body becoming weaker by the hour. It was a few hours after they had spoken about the transition and her siblings, and he quickly left to get a 'meal' from the woods. He had tried to avoid her, trying his best to block his blood lust for her. With every beat of her heart that he heard, his fangs began to throb and protrude. He was so hungry for human blood. Until, he stopped at the door frame in front of his living room, only to find a comfortable Jayne sitting on his couch, holding a cup of tea and staring at the fire.

"I'm Stefan, by the way," he called.

Jayne looked at him with a blank expression, once again. She struggled to find something to say to him. "Is it hard?" She asked.

"That question can be answered in many different ways." He chuckled. "Specifically, what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She gulped and looked at her cup of tea. "Being a . . vampire. Is it hard? Will I be as blood-thirsty as you?"

Stefan winced at her words, finding them rather insulting. "Not all vampires are like me. Being a Ripper is really rare. I highly doubt it would happen to you. Just as long as you control your thirst, you'll be fine. Vampires like me, Rippers, have that thirst, too, of course. But our desire for it is multiplied by ten and our self control is diminished. Since we can't control it, we feel so . . _worthless_ afterwards. Some of us choose to turn off our humanity to stop the emotional hurt and conflict."

"How do I even know Luke is still out there? I mean, for all I know they could be _far_ from here!"

"Family always finds their way back. You know, I have a brother. He's a vampire, too. He moves around a _lot_ and I do, too. We barely see each other and sometimes I worry about him. But this world is only _so_ big and we do live forever so we have all the time in the world to look for each other." He moved a little closer to the couch, and stopped suddenly when she sat up straight.

"You . . smell really good," he muttered, gritting his teeth again. Stefan exhaled, releasing the balled-up stress inside him. "Sorry. I just -"

Jayne giggled a little bit. "It's fine."

"Are you really considering in being a vampire?"

" . . . I thought about it when you left to eat."

He sighed, coming closer to her. "If you do decide to be a vampire, I can get you a sun ring and help you with your urges. Which is ironic since I can barely control myself, but I'm getting there." He reassured her with a smile. "But this is all up to you. I won't try to make you choose either."

* * *

Stefan couldn't sleep that night. For one, there was a thunder storm outside, and the other reason is because Jayne kept walking around the living room. She couldn't sleep, either. He got up from his bed, getting both tired and annoyed at the sound of her footsteps, heart beat and breathing. It wasn't because her presence aggravated him, it was because of the temptation and thirst for her. He was going to ask her politely to go to her room and try to get some rest for tomorrow. But as soon as he opened that door and went into the living room, Jayne walked up to him. They both stopped. Just a few feet a part.

"Stefan," she said. He could hear how fast her heart was beating and it drove him bonkers. "I made up my mind. I want to be a vampire."

There was no time to lose. Without a word, Stefan grabbed his coat and handed a smaller one to Jayne, and they both headed out the door. Jayne asked where they were going and Stefan simply said, "To get you human blood." He turned around, handing her a dagger. "If I try to kill anyone, I want you to stab me." She grabbed the dagger, but looked at him as if he was crazy. "Please." Without another word, they headed towards the woods, and it seemed like the walk would never end. Until they saw a small barn. A middle aged man was having a small bonfire beside the barn. Beside him was a small pig, who was asleep. Stefan looked at Jayne. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jayne nodded.

"If, at any point, you decide you don't want to, just let me know and I'll stop and we can turn around and go back home. Okay?"

She nodded again. They shimmied their way, still in the woods, to be closer to the farmer. In a blink of an eye, Stefan was gone and beside the farmer. Somehow, he had put out the fire and now had a hand over the farmer's mouth. He said something to him, something that Jayne couldn't hear, and just as fast as he left, he came back. "He won't make a sound," Stefan said. "I compelled him to be quiet." Jayne and Stefan ran to the farmer, who stood there, staring at them blankly. Not making a noise. Stefan grabbed the farmer's wrist and looked at Jayne. "I'm going to bite him, and when you blood, you need to drink it. You don't have to drink a lot of it. Just some. Okay?" She couldn't form words yet, so she nodded. Stefan bit down on the farmer's wrist and quickly pulled away, groaning in pain. He wanted to drink, but he knew he couldn't. "Quick," Stefan groaned. "Do it." Jayne hesitated, seeing the abundance of blood seeping out form the farmer's wrist. She felt sick to her stomach, but she didn't want to die. She _couldn't._ Not when she knew her siblings were still alive. Jayne grabbed the farmer's wrist and put it to her lips. Drop by drop, she drank. It tasted weird and foreign to her, but she knew she had to do this.

Jayne began to feel her body tingling, especially her mouth and eyes. She pulled away, realizing that she could hear _everything._ She heard the farmer's heart beat, and she realized: she's a vampire now. Jayne had an overwhelming urge to drink more. So, she did. She sank her fangs into his neck and drank. And drank. And drank. Until the farmer groaned a little, and fell to the ground. Stefan quickly bit his own wrist and put it to the farmer's mouth. Somehow the farmer was still alive, and slowly drank. In a matter of moments, the both of them got up from the ground and Stefan compelled him to forget all of what had just happened. Turning to Jayne, Stefan saw a wild look in her eye. He looked at the farmer, then at Jayne, and grabbed her hand and ran into the forest.

When they got back home, Stefan locked the front door and watched Jayne as she stood there, quiet. "I can't hear your heart any more," Stefan said to her. "Congratulations," he patted her shoulder. "You're a vampire now."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooter127: Honestly I don't know if this is going to be a Stefan/OC story. I was watching TVD and I thought about how Lexi helped Stefan and how Stefan (being in his Ripper form) could possibly help another young vampire. I have other plans for Jayne, but I don't even know where Stefan and Jayne will end up.**

* * *

That morning, Stefan had left and didn't come back for hours, which worried Jayne. _What if he had killed someone? Or if someone killed him?_ But she knew that he was going to speak to one of his witch friends to try and get a sun ring for her. For a vampire that had lost his humanity, he was so kind. Jayne's stomach growled. She was hungry. Not for food, but for blood. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about her next kill. Human Jayne wouldn't have thought about killing someone, but now she is a vampire, she remembers how she almost killed that farmer, how her adrenaline was rushing and she felt more alive than ever. After the adrenaline had left, she realized that she almost killed that farmer, and was terribly upset about it.

The front door opened and Jayne quickly ran down the stairs with her newly acquired vampire-speed. "Did you get the ring?" she said to Stefan as soon as she saw him. "Can I leave? Can I eat now?"

He chuckled. "Slow your horses, Jayne." Stefan pulled a ring off of his right pinky finger. "Here. The stone is a rose quartz. I thought it would suit you." He gave it to Jayne and she put it on the only finger it fit: her middle finger. Her hands with small and dainty, like the ring. "This doesn't mean you can go out there and kill. This ring means you can live your life as a human. Don't take this ring for granted. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jayne had left the house with Stefan right beside her. He didn't trust her out there by herself, especially now since she's a fresh vampire. She hadn't seen daylight in two days, and she was eager to get back outside. As more people passed her, the hungrier she got. Not just her, but Stefan, too. Jayne could see the stress in his jaw, and he kept looking at the ground. His eyes were red. He almost ran into a barrel, so she hooked her arm under his and pulled him towards her. "I think it's best we stick together. For all you know, you could run into someone and . . . well, you know. Feast."

He looked up, his eyes back to their brown color, and he smiled as if nothing happened. "I'm worried that that'll happen to you, too."

 _He's worried about me,_ Jayne thought, smiling. She couldn't help it. They walked into a pub and Stefan ordered a few drinks. Even though Jayne wasn't a drinker, she only rank wine on holidays with her family, she drank. Stefan got close, _really_ close to her ear and whispered, "Before sunset, we can drag some people behind this saloon and have ourselves a meal."

Jayne looked at him, feeling disgusted in herself, but finding pleasure in all of this. She nodded. "If I don't eat soon I think I might just feast from whoever walks by."

Stefan smirked and shook his head. "Self control. Right now, I want to . . " he looked around, seeing if anyone was looking, but they weren't. ". . to drink from everyone here. But I can't. I'm about to snap. But we have to feed when there's almost no people around. We can't give away what we are."

After a few drinks and endless talk about their life before they 'died', Jayne learned about Katherine Pierce, who had betrayed and played both Stefan and his brother, Damon. Stefan says it's been over ten years, and because of her, the relationship he has with his brother has been torn. He reminded Jayne that he has barely seen his brother, but they always end up together.

"How do I know my brothers and sisters are still alive?" Jayne asked.

"There's only one thing that you can hold onto right now, and that's _hope._ That's what got me to believe that Damon is still alive. They were looking for you the night you came into my home, and I'm sure they're looking for you now."

"I feel so guilty. I should be out there looking for them."

"Where would you start?"

"In what ever direction they came from. First, home. Then, the forest, and the wherever they went to next. You saw where they walked to, right?"

"Yeah, it was actually in this direction. Into this town. If they are one of us, I'm sure they don't have sun rings, so they should be hiding in someone's home."

* * *

The sun had gone down by the time their conversation had ended. Which meant one thing: meal time. Stefan taught Jayne how to compel people, and she compelled two people to come behind the pub. There, the victims had met a very hungry Stefan Salvatore. Jayne pushed one girl onto him and he sunk her fangs into her without hesitation. Jayne found pleasure in all of this, and finally, she, too, sunk her fangs into her male victim. Once Stefan was satisfied, he pulled away from her and watched Jayne, who wasn't shy about her meal. He healed his victim, compelled her to forget, sent her off, and watched Jayne some more. The man she was drinking from was getting dizzy and his knees were buckling.

"Jayne," Stefan said, stepping closer. "I think that's enough." She didn't stop. He grabbed her arms and she opened her eyes, looking at Stefan with the same crimson-red eyes that matched his. She pulled away, made her victim drink her blood, compelled him and sent him off. "That was close," Stefan added. Jayne was frozen in place, just breathing and looking at Stefan, processing what she had just done. Stefan grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from her lips. Then, he wiped it from his. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she muttered, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Just . . not used to this yet."

"Let's go home. I don't know how to break it to you, but tomorrow I'm moving."

"You're _moving?_ "

"Yeah. Back to Mystic Falls. I've spent two years here and it isn't as exciting as I thought it would be. If you want, you can come with me. I'm not obligating you to come with me. I understand if you want to stay because you want to find your siblings."

Jayne didn't say anything else. They walked back to Stefan's home, arm in arm, and right before they stepped onto the porch of the house, Stefan stopped. "There's someone in my house," he whispered. "I hear them walking. And it has no heart beat." Stefan unhooked his arm from Jayne's, grabbing her wrist instead and holding it behind his back. "Stay behind me," he said to her. "If anything happens, run." Jayne nodded and followed Stefan inside the house. He let go of her hand and walked into the living room, where he was hearing the footsteps. All of a sudden, he was pushed onto the wall beside him by a hooded person. Jayne didn't hear a heart beat, either. It was a vampire. The vampire laughed and backed away from Stefan. It was a woman. She pushed her hood away from face and looked at him.

"Long time, no see. Ol' buddy, ol' pal!" She playfully punched his arm and he hugged her tight. Jayne felt uneasy watching this for some reason. When they pulled away, the blonde vampire looked at Jayne and asked, "Who's she? Your girlfriend? Oh, she's a vampire! Did you turn her? Come on, Stefan. I can't leave you alone for a few years without you turning people into vampires."

Stefan laughed. "This is Jayne. Her transition story is long and no, I didn't turn her."

The blonde vampire hugged Jayne in a friendly embrace. "It's good to meet you, Jayne!"

Jayne looked from Stefan to the blonde. "It's good to meet you, too, uh -"

"How rude of me," Stefan said. "Jayne, this is my best friend, Lexi."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
